fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Yui
Yui is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! She's a fan-made customer chosen by fans in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014, created by a Facebook user Júlia Diabliková. Appearance Yui has long, coffee brown hair split into two braided ponytails. She wears a green beanie, a green and brown-striped tank top, a brown skirt, bracelets on both wrists, and tan shoes with brown soles and laces. She also carries a brown travel bag. Styles Style B Yui wears a brown shirt with a green tunic, a green cap with an orange feather attached to it, green pinstripe pants, and carries a pack of arrows on her back. Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014 On her way to winning the second KCP, Yui received more votes than: *Iris in Round 1 of the Lettuce Lane Division (2,342-1,378) *Evy in the Lettuce Lane Semi-Finals (2,129-1,861) *Dash in the Lettuce Lane Finals (2,235-1,874) *Sarah in the Final-Four (2,066-1,762) *Randy in the Grand Finals (3,660-3,611) Orders Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread with Aged Gouda *Regular Grill *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Holiday (Halloween) *Marble Rye Bread with Monster Muenster *Regular Grill *Bacon *Sliced Ham *Bacon *Jackmomole *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Butter Pecan Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Harvest Stripe Cookie *Cupcake 2: **Pumpkin Pie Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Feather Cookie **Chocolate Acorn Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Salted Caramel Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Liner A *Butter Pecan Cake *Chocolate Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Chocolate Acorn *Cupcake 2: **Strawberry Drizzle **Autumn Leaves Sprinkles **Feather Cookie, Salted Caramel, Feather Cookie Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Chip Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *9 Butterscotch Smooches (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Chocolate Chip Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Candy Corn Drizzle (All Over) *8 Harvest Leaf Cookies (Inner Ring) *1 Chocolate Acorn (Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Steak *Guacamole *Queso Blanco *Cheese *Guacomole *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Queso Blanco Holiday (Halloween) *Pita Shell with Steak *Jack-O-Mole *La Catrina Sauce *Cheese *Jack-O-Mole *Mild Sauce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Avocado **Cucumber **Wagyu *Ginger Miso Sauce *Bonito Flakes *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Holiday (Lucky Lucky Matsuri) *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Avocado **Cucumber **Datemaki *Kuri Kinton *Bonito Flakes *Bubble Tea: **Almond Tea with Butterscotch Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *3 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Maple Syrup *4 Butters *Drink: **Small Coffee with Ice Holiday (Thanksgiving) *3 Chocolate Chip Pancakes *Streusel *4 Pecan Pralines *Drink: **Small Coffee with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Classic Marinara with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *8 Portobello Mushrooms (all) *2 Black Olives (top) *4 Green Peppers (bottom) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Crispy Crust *Pumpkin Pomodoro with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *8 Sweet Potatoes (all) *2 Black Olives (top) *4 Green Peppers (bottom) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Southwest Sauce *Mushrooms *Pickle *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Fizzo **Medium Cheddar Corn Holiday (Thanksgiving) *Veggie Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Gravy *Mushrooms *Pickle *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dream Cream Soda **Medium Cheddar Corn Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 4 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 57 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 38 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 38 Unlockables *In Papa's Cheeseria, she's unlocked with Aged Gouda. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she's unlocked with Chocolate Frosting. *In Papa's Bakeria, she's unlocked with Harvest Leaf Cookies. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Gravy. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Yui is a playable character in the game. She is the second customer rescued in Level 1. She has no Special Skill and her weapon is a Crossbow. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either games to get this outfit: Trivia *Yui is the first customer to debut in a platformer game after Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! and the first customer to be a playable one in a platformer. **The weapon she uses is a crossbow with long spoons for arrows, which are from Papa's Freezeria. *She is the first and only fan-made customer to debut in a platformer game. *Her Style B since Papa's Bakeria is very similar to her Style C in Papa Louie 3. *Between Papa's Cheeseria and Papa's Cupcakeria, her orders usually consists of brown or orange foods. Order Tickets Yui's Cheeseria order during Halloween.png|Yui's Cheeseria order during Halloween Yui Cheeseria.png|Yui's Cheeseria regular order Yui CTG.png|Yui's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving yuicupcakeriatogo.jpg|Yui's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Yui Thanksgiving.png|Yui's Cupcakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Yui CHD.png|Yui's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-07-31 at 11.22.37 PM.png|Yui's Bakeria order during Thanksgiving Yui Bakeria.png|Yui's Bakeria regular order yuitmhh.png|Yui's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween yuitmh.png|Yui's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Yui (Regular).png|Yui's Sushiria regular order Yuisushih.PNG|Yui's Sushiria order during Lucky Lucky Matsuri Taco Mia To Go! Yui (Holiday).png|Yui's Taco Mia To Go! order during Halloween Yui Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Yui's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Yui (Holiday).png|Yui's Pancakeria HD order during Thanksgiving Pancakeria HD Yui (Regular).png|Yui's Pancakeria HD regular order YuiTPizza.png|Yui's Pizzeria HD order during Thanksgiving IMG 1287.JPG|Yui's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Yui (Holiday).png|Yui's Hot Doggeria HD order during Thanksgiving Hot Doggeria HD Yui (Regular).png|Yui's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Yui (Holiday).png|Yui's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Thanksgiving Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Yui (Regular).png|Yui's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Gallery Winner.jpg|Yui, the 2014 Customerpalooza winner Final.jpg|The 2014 Customerpalooza tournament finals b.jpg|Yui in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2014 Aplausos.png Who will won.png Yui reveal.jpg|It looks like she is in Papa Louie 3 Yui hood.jpg|One of three costumes Yui can wear in the game Yui.jpg WSA2.png|Yui is rescued by Chuck WSA3.png|Yui's Style B outfit in Papa Louie 3 Capture-0.PNG CaptureYui.PNG|Yui at the dining table CaptureGolden.PNG|Yui with a special recipe to give Cus.JPG Yui and her order.jpg|Yui finishes ordering her sandwich 10678649 10203734177669203 607109893010533262 n.jpg Obrázek5.png|Yui and Hope in Toastwood LOL.PNG|Yui-ception! Newbies.jpg|Yui, 7th in line for cupcakes Poor Yui.png YuiInCheeseria.png Yui dancin.png|Yui certainly has got her groove today. Yuiiiiiiiiiiii.png Yuii.png Steven in the game.jpg|Yui with Steven ordering pie IVegHtR.png|Yui enjoys her perfect Thanksgiving pie. palooza yui and hope.jpg|Hope and Yui are dining in Papa's Cupcakeria HD YuiUnlocked!.png|Yui unlocked in Cheeseria! YuiB.jpg|Yui's second outfit YuiCoolC.jpg|Yui ordering a Cool and Creamy special taco... YuiCoolC2.jpg|...Yui orders a Cool and Creamy special taco again! Grande Bullseye.jpg|Grande Bullseye: Perfect Guacomole Grande for Yui! TaylorYuiXandraDanceandGame.jpg|Taylor dances with Xandra while Yui is playing an arcade game. CheesyYuiPerfect.jpg|Yui gets a perfect Cheesy Chicken special taco! Screenshot (27).png|Perfect sandwich for Yui and Olivia! bandicam 2016-08-16 16-47-49-497.jpg|Yui gets a great sandwhich and fries at Cheeseria! Yui.PNG|"Yui" is taking Cooper's order in Papa's Donuteria while Hope accompanies him Yui perfect pie.png|Perfect pie for Yui KCP winners.png|Yui, Kingsley, Hope, Steven and Elle in the parade of Papa's Sushiria Steven + Yui = Cheaters.png|Yui talking to Steven in Sakura Bay. Hmm, I think they are hooking up and cheating. Yui and Elle in Papa's Sushiria.png|Yui and Elle are talking in Sakura Bay Yui and Hope in Papa's Bakeria.png|Yui and Hope are cheering at the Smell Bound in the Whiskview Mall Yui & Elle.png|Yui and Elle are in line in Sushiria Yui and Elle in Dinning Room Sushiria.png|Yui and Elle dining in Sushiria Elle and Yui in Dinning Room Sushiria.png|Yui and Elle dining again in Sushiria bandicam 2017-01-07 10-29-06-110.jpg|Yui with a Special Recipe in Sushiria Hope and Yui Sushiria.png|Hope and Yui in Sakura Bay Hope and Yui Sushiria 2.png|Hope and Yui in Sakura Bay again Yui and Elle Sakura Bay.png|Yui and Elle once again in Sakura Bay Perfect Sushi - Yui.png|Yui goes to Silver with her perfect Wasabi Wagyu! Yui vs. LePunch.jpg|Yui versing Luau LePunch Angry Yui.PNG|"It's the worst pie ever!" Bad Taco - Yui.png|"I asked for Green Gordita, not for this masterpiece of crap!" Perfect Pancakes - Yui.png|Yui's thankful and happy with perfect pancakes she received! IMG 0921.JPG 2017-06-19 06.59.03 AM.png|Yui and Elle talking once again in Sakura Bay they 064.PNG|Yui calling Ninroy IMG 0216.JPG|Yui dining with Austin PZRHD - Yui Approved.png|PZRHD! Yui Approved! Screenshot 20171111-074024.png Yui Style B.jpg|Style B Perfect Pie for Yui.png|Perfect Pie For Yui Fan Art Classof20141.jpg|By magicmusic doodle.png|By magicmusic To Lola Vallez.png|Made by Almei SWEEEEEEET SWEEEET SWEET VICTORY.PNG|Made by EightballPixels yui shapes.png|Made by Kawaii Mashmallow llEJlou.png|Made by MooseRelated YuiIsForYou.png|The Campaign Buttons of Yui Image 005.jpg|Made by Prudence Shy Pony Yui.png|Pony Yui by Twilight Starlight xPDWLyD.png|Made by PsychicEspeon YuiChibi.jpg Julep Yui.png|Made by DokiDokiTsuna WelcomeYui.png|Made by SuperCub IMG 0444.jpg|Yui Bolt, from Speedo3539's Geekout series Pokemom 6.PNG|Yui in a Pokemon Dressup pixel yui.png|Made by LavenderSunset 搜狗截图15年07月25日1804 1.png|Yui is a Papa's Cheeseria chef yui from me.png sp-studio (1).jpg Yui Kid.jpg mindy and yui attack by dokidokitsuna.jpg|Yui and Mindy by DokiDokiTsina Yuibydiastrisunadi.jpg|By Diastri Sunadi 150325 yui by akautageri-d8n2y4t.jpg|By Akautageri Yuis.png|Yui as Hope,Steven and Elle Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Debuts Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza Characters Category:Y Characters